A new Gundam Operation, Operation Shooting star
by fallengamer13
Summary: When 5 kids are sent into the gundam verse with new gundams as gundam meister...and innovators their first thing to do is to train and to get better...in the seed universe..FIRST stories here so i would very much like a decent review of the characters and how they are. OC's have romance and there are ELS plus Dimension traveling so if you dont like that please dont read TY. :


A new Gundam operation, Operation Shooting Star

Note: I do not own anything including the Gundam name, Bandai, Toei, or any other type of influence here in this work of fanfiction; the only things I can own are my OC'S and the OC Gundam ANGEL/'seraphic' mod's to the 3rd Gen Gundam's to the OO Gundam series including the Gundam Reborn-Sefer Rasiel type and will only allow a person other than myself to use these mod's for their kits for money or reviews on **public, MUTUAL **occurrences (including Bandai), if anyone has questions involving the Gundam's or their 'mod's, please post a question into the comments or PM me for the actual details about the mod's or OC'S in general including what they look like if you can't imagine them well. Enjoy this work of Fanfiction!

In a 'currently' unknown location.

"So the time has come?" replies a cloaked man. You can see 5 people surrounding a table in an unusual fashion by them being cloaked with no windows nor light seeming to form in the room that they are in. "_Surely you can't be serious, they are just kids-"_ Starts a cloaked woman before another cloaked individual interrupts her. "_Well what other options do we have? We can't send **THEM** now can we?" _replies the interrupting man. _"But still do we have any right to send them to a place which could be their deaths for no reason but of our accord?. _replies an interrupting woman before the group turns to their last member which is also a man who is cloaked as well.

After a tense long silence he gets up and replies in a brave fashion "_If they want to stay into their current lives they can, if they want to go then they can, its their decisions that choose who they are in the next moment because of the butterfly in all its effects... but could anyone actually want to pass a chance to go where they want to go with benefits?" _ He replies with a slight laughter with the others laughing slightly at there leader's response. "_Then we bring them here for their decision on how their lives will go and we will respond to the best we can." _replies the first man who spoke with the others in agreement they leave there table to fade out of existence with them regretting what was going to happen to the involved people.

In the United States of America, Paris, Illinois to be exact.

5 teenagers are currently having fun in a room watching their favorite shows and the like and like the afore mentioned group of people they have the same number of guys and girls as above however the main differences beside not being cloaked and in a bright room, one of the guys in the room who has black hair in a fashion much like a certain child soldier of Krugis except having red eyes and a black and blue shirt much like what the OO characters wore when not in their spacesuits in the movie; his name is Brierdy or "Bronze" by his friends for his skin color.

To the right of him a Girl with green hair and has dark blue eyes while wearing a blue-green shirt of the same colors with gold accents on the lines of the shirt; her name is Trisha or Trish to her friends and has a look between the book she is reading and the things her friend bronze is doing.

"Bronze" is currently finishing a model kit of the MG 1/100 scale OO Qan[T] Full saber while listening to Hanakaku no towa kannashi by UVERWORLD; who sets it down to see how the others are doing.

A ways away from Bronze to his right is a man who is wearing a Black Shirt with the words NEVER put on the back in a silver color with blue 'veins' running down the sides of the words to his arms. His hair is a bright white and has gray eyes which give him a more dangerous stare, his name is Dustin or 'Blitz-Break' as his friends and opponents nickname him for his fast highly accurate and highly damaging attacks in video games with a response time to be the greatest in the city. He is currently Playing a 'Gundam: Crossfire' game on hard difficulty with a severely damaged Gouf custom having his chain gun shield on it nearly destroyed and a sub machine gun on low ammo.

To the left of him toward Trish is a boy who is probably the most oldest of the group who has brown-black hair slicked back to show his hazel eyes which are currently bi-colored with one eye with a Gold color with blue inner veins and another eye with a orange outer with silver inner veins. This man is currently trying to watch a show about how to take care of handicapped siblings. This man is named Christary and seems to be wearing tattered clothes which look to have been worn a long time with very faded black camo colors.

To the middle of the group is a girl with unusual purple-pink hair covering her eyes and her trying to push the hair to the side of her face. Her eyes are shown to have deep green with dark blue toward the iris... And having a wheelchair next to her shows that she is recently recovering from a hospital is as well as someone can be from getting attacked. The girl is trying to reach the second TV to start a DVD that she had left in their before she was in the hospital.

"Bronze" frowns with a very sad face and helps her to start the DVD with the others taking notice and (stopping what they are doing) helping their friend get into a good position; the girl's name is Tessa or "Terra" by her friends and neighbors for her down to Earth attitude and the ability to make friends with just about anything or anyone for that matter.

"Sorry." replies Christary when helping her up to her bed. "Like I've told you Christary its not your fault." Tessa replies in a happy manner. "B-But still if I just reacted faster you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" Replies Christary worriedly.

"Pal you know that when she says its alright, its alright." Replies Brierdy. "But-" Christary started. "You know that it was that damn cop who didn't like you at all;" replies Trish in a cold but reassuring manner. "If that guy was my opponent I'd show him what "Blitz-Break" can do to all in my way!" Replies Dustin with one of his hands with the thumb down.

"Y-yeah I guess your right, I still wish History would've killed him." Replies Christary in an angry fashion. "But didn't you say that you weren't in good contact with the "other" you?" replies Trish worriedly. "Yeah but I did get a quick talk with him during the stay at the hospital and he said that 'The day you don't fight anymore is the day you don't need a reaper of death like me; so I slept and for that im pissed at that action, now that my sister is injured'." Christary replies while Emphasizing those words.

"Friend, you nearly ripped his arm off and now you want your other ego to finish the job?" replies Brierdy in a quick tone. "P-Please stop arguing!" yells Tessa...which cause all the chatter to stop and focus back on her. "Sorry bout that Tess." replies all the others. "Lets just enjoy ourselves with that out of the way and besides ill get better someday if I just keep what im doing." Replies Teresa in a very happy manner.

"But-" replies Trish with the TV finally starting its show which is Gundam: OO episode 1 season 1. After getting into comfortable positions Brierdy grabs a wooden SD Sefer rasiel (A/N I do not know if they sell SD Gundam Rasiel or Sefer for that matter so I improvised with a wooden doll). The doll is very accurate to the SD series of Gundam plastic models and the Sefer Rasiel for that matter except for the fact that instead of the Gundam name on its head it has the words 'For Terra' written by the others in the group.

Terra hugs the doll with as much as she can, while tending to it as best as she can, and enjoying how the Gundam OP went.

Play Daybreaks bell by L' Arc-En-Ciel

"I wonder what would have happened if the Rasiel was used with the meisters in the show?"

Thinks Terra to herself with the others looking at her like they knew what she was thinking. "If the Rasiel was used with the other 3rd gen Gundam there would have been an easier time with episode 10 and 15/16!" replies Brierdy in a knowing fashion.

Slightly smirking that the others always knew what she was thinking Terra asks "Then who would have been the pilot? Maybe someone new?" Replies Terra. "Nah probably either Feldt or that guy who argues with Fon Spaak." Replies Christary with the others groaning about the later. "Hopefully not." replies Dustin in a joking tone...Which causes the others to laugh loudly.

"U-um Guys is something wrong with the TV?" replies Trish which causes all the heads to turn to the TV seeing it turn gray with black strips running and disappearing in random parts of the screen...and the words Gundam flashing across the screen in purple letters "What the hell?" Replies Christary seeing if the TVs is broken and after not seeing any problems tries to turn of the TVs... which doesn't turn off.

"This is weird?" replies Dustin in a questioning fashion. "The TV?" replies Brierdy. "That too but the power cord seems to be disconnected for quite some time." Dustin replies while lifting the disconnected power cord for the other's to see to there shock. "This doesn't seem possible." replies Trish while noticing a weird glow from the screen to the doll of the Rasiel.

"Um guys what's happening to the Rasiel?" replies Terra worriedly when she notices that the doll is moving slightly. "Terra I think you should get back now!" yells Christary while pulling her away from the TV and seeing something weird happen to the Rasiel itself with a beam of purple with the words "SERAPHIC REBORN" on it instead of Tessa's name.

"HOLY-!" replies Brierdy when a weird portal opens up from the TV sucking them toward it. "Damn it this is not my dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" replies Trish while falling into it followed by the others in singular fashion by Dustin, Brierdy, Christary, and Terra thinking to herself "_I wish we were safe." _with that thought the rasiels eyes glowed along with other model kits in the room with Green-blue particles coming out of the back of most of them with some red and rarely purple into the portal as well.

End song

In the unknown location from before.

"Ow." replies Brierdy while checking to see if the others are here. Wherever 'Here' is. "Guys if you are here sound off!" Brierdy yells. "Damn it." replies Trish. "I'm fine." replies Dustin. "My clothes are ripped to shreds and have small cuts, but ill live." replies Christary. "Ok that's... wait **WHERE IS TERRA!**" Screams Brierdy with the others widening their eyes and looking around. "She's not here wherever we are." replies Dustin. "You don't think we just got sent to a different part of this place." replies Trisha worriedly...with another portal opening with blue eyes glowing in it with a girl being set down by gigantic robotic fingers.

"**TERRA!"** yells the others who then rush over to her and lift her up. "Guys where's my Rasiel doll?" Replies Tessa worriedly. "Um Tessa you might want to move back a bit." replies Christary worriedly. "Whyyyy?" replies Tessa while tilting her head. "Because your Rasiel is not SD anymore it is normal and at **FULL FUCKING SIZED**!" Yells Christary with the others widening their eyes at their old friend and to their new guest.

"We are so in screwed." replies Trish while she is thinking of who's in the pilot seat. "Well it seems you have arrived! Well it seems you have arrived!" Replies a pink-metallic Silver haro who flies through the portal. "K-KAWAII!" replies Trish who attempts to grabs it in mid-air... but is caught by Tessa. "Aw aren't you an adorable Haro!" replies Tessa with happiness. "You are cute! You are Cute!" replies the Haro before Brierdy asks "Um sorry to be so rude but...**WHERE ARE WE!"** Yells Brierdy which causes everyone to cover their ears and have anime sweat drops (including the haro and the Rasiel amusingly).

"You are new Meister! You are new Meisters!" Replies the Haro Happily with everyone winding their eyes "**NANII!"** They yell before another portal opens.

"So it seems our Guests have arrived" replies the leader of the previous group...who comes through the portal while floating. This voice shocks the people their in a feared fashion. "No way, you can't be **_him_** can you? You should be dead?" replies Brierdy worriedly. "Oh if you mean these bodies that we found to use, as their previous hosts are now dead I figured it would be cost-effective to use them." replies a female voice which scare the group even more. "No way, No Fucking way, Hilling Care!" replies Trish in fear.

"Don't forget about us now young ones." replies another man with the rest of the afore mentioned group there...who appeared out of thin air "You can't be alive Bring stability!" yells Dustin in disturbance. "And if that's so then how are we here then?" replies another man which is easily recognizable by the group. "Y-your Divine Nova?" replies Christary in anger and gets into a fighting pose.

"Now now now, if our guests were to hurt us then we would have to punish them now wouldn't we?" replies another female... who got into the middle of the group behind them all. "So your Revive Revival? I'm pleased to meet you!" replies Tessa who bows (toward her voice) which then shocks the others but is slightly understood because of her nature.

"Well now that is a proper greet Mrs. Tessa. replies the first man who floats down in between Revive and Tessa; who then removes his hood and kisses her hand. "God-damnit I was right Ribbons Almark?" replies Brierdy who then tries to get to Tessa. "Now those names will have to do even though we are not the individuals that you associate us with." replies Divine who holds Brierdy's shoulder. "Then what the hell are you, you cant be-No!" replies Trish in extreme horror and fear.

"Yes now that you have guessed who we are; we are what you identified as the ELS...who have taken these bodies for the time being so we can communicate with you." Replies Revive which immediately starts getting the others worried.

"So is the Haro here correct in what he said!" replies Brierdy in an angry fashion. "Only if you want to however-" Bring replies while turning to face Tessa. "-If you become Meisters then your Friend here will get all her original capability back for good and not be handicapped for her short life." replies Hilling which causes Tessa to drop the haro "Ow! Ow!"

"Wh-what are you saying I was told I would get better?" replies Tessa by crying and grabbing Hilling's shoulder's who was right next to her...with the others having a questioning look on their heads.

"That would be the case however," Ribbons replies while turning to face the other non-aliens in the room. "Your friends didn't know that the Bullet that hit you is still in there had caused permanent damage to a bone in your body that, if not treated properly, will crack and dislocate your entire spine column, which will collapse and due to your nervous system, kill you from the excruciating pain." replies Ribbons which shocks all of the people their including the others. "Nani!" Replies the group in shock and horror.

"The doctor who treated her is the lover of the cop who hurt Tessa and wants revenge for what happened to him by causing her to possibly die in the most excruciating way." replies Divine...which further shocks and enrages the other people there. Christary voice changes and replies "**_Ill show that bitch that the 'reaper' is an opponent that she will make as her last!"_** this voice is known as History and is a child soldier of war who can cause death to all in his way.

"Now let me get this straight, you'll save Tessa if we become Meisters and she can go back home?" replies Trish worriedly. "Mostly correct however-" replies Bring. "Tessa will be included as a Meisters." Replies Revival which causes History to grab him by his throat. "**_And she has to whyyyy?"_** "Because the only way for treatment is by ELS hybridization and INNOVATION." replies Hilling which further horrifies the group. "So we have no choice." replies Dustin angrily.

"Not really you could leave and prosecute the Doctor but for all the good that will do because it is far too late for normal methods to work and all you would do is just get a one-shot attempt to put her in jail with no evidence to support her conviction... Or you could become innovators and get the power to fight for your own resolve." replies Ribbons which causes History to let Revival go to the shock of all the other non-aliens/zombies in the room.

"**_I will not allow another comrade to die because of my fault."_** replies History while closing his eyes and having Christary have control " I understand History." replies the Christary and the others nod in agreement except Tessa who is scared. "G-Guys you don't have to worry about me ill be-" replies Tessa before she coughs up blood and collapses.

"TERRA!" shouts her friends. "MRS. TESSA!" Replies the Innovade/ELS hybrids in shock. "MISS CUTIE! MISS CUTIE! replies haro in a warning fashion. Haro then begins to scan her with a warning flashing on his scanner. "This is bad she is going into anaphylactic shock we need to get her to a med bay NOW!" replies Ribbons calmly with the others Begrudgingly agreeing.

Ribbons then Throws his hand to the other side of the room with a portal opening and everyone grabbing her to carry her. "This leads to the Hanger where your Gundam's will be, it has the bay for your ships to use and I opened a portal to the med bay here." replies Ribbons with everyone carrying Tessa and hurrying through the portal to get Tessa for treatment.

play Namida no mukou.

After heading towards the lab they see two other people there that they wouldn't have expected but still kind of do. "Anew Returner? Regene regetta?" replies Trish in even more shock than she was in before. "We can talk later lets get her into a chamber to heal her before her situation gets worse." replies Anew who then grabs a Stretcher to put Tessa's unconscious self on.

"W-what are you going to do?" replies Brierdy in worry. "We are doing as we planned to do however it just will have to happen sooner than we would have wanted to; we will first use Twin 2 drive TRANS-AM GN particles to cause rapid INNOVATION then fuse with her to recuperate her." replies Regene regetta which causes Dustin to ask "what is Twin 2 drive?"

"Its basically 2 separate drives that each have the same power as a twin drive system attached to each other for rapid recharge and putting out enough output to match 64 GN DRIVES." replies Ribbons which causes Everyone to drop there jaws. **"NANI! 64 GN DRIVES IS INSANE!**" "That's for each Gundam you guys have, the total power that you guys will have is up to **320**** GN DRIVES**." Replies Bring..which causes the kids to widen their eyes as large as dinner plates. "H-HOLY SHIT!" replies the group to the amusement of their allies.

"So if INNOVATION takes months with 2 drives then 320 should get her to turn in a few seconds!" replies Brierdy after figuring the calculations out. "Roughly so but we need the particles in TRANS-AM mode to get her stronger to have her senses increased." Replies Revive. "B-But wouldn't that large amount of particles kill someone-"Trish starts because of what happened to Feldt's parents (read the side stories to Gundam 00 for more info or look online) before interrupted by Divine. "It wont if they are in TRANS-AM mode so lets activate it and begin the INNOVATION!"

The others ELS get into positions with the others waiting near Tessa worryingly. "Now beginning TRANS-AM BURST MODE HYPER INNOVATION!" replies Hilling before she throws a switch. Their is a load roar of particles coming from outside with a bright glowing of red as bright as the sun itself, which causes everyone to cover their eyes for protection and a shockwave occurs which knock everyone who is up down and staying down. After a couple minutes of hiding from the brightness of the Gundam's in their TRANS-AM HYPER BURST MODE the Gundam stop glowing and the room settles down with everyone trying to get up.

"Ow was this supposed to happen?" replies Dustin. "Not really." replies Ribbons who looks around to try to find Anew, Regetta, and Revive but couldn't find them, but then checks on Tessa and widens his eyes tremendously. "Good god!" yells Ribbons which cause the others to come over and gasp loudly.

"W-what happened to her!" replies Dustin worriedly to the point of yelling. The reason for their worry is that instead of her pale white complexion it is now a silver-pink reflections much like the haro in the room and her eyes are showing the regular innovator eyes except that instead of golden color it is instead her normal eye color with the white in her eye turned silver and the black center of her eye turned gold. Her hair now is still the same color as before but with a metallic sheen; also her clothes have a metallic sheen but look alive and her body changed even more.

Her B-cup breasts have changed to F-cup with the clothes looking tight on her but not too tight, her muscles also grew to the point that she looks like not a bodybuilder but still someone who can do serious damage. She also has had her hips and thighs grow to better bring out her inner woman. She has also grew in size and is now a 6"00 tall woman. With the changes that happened to her she has become an very extravagant woman who looks like she could seduce you to do anything that she pleases.

"D-Don't tell me she already-" Starts Hilling but is interrupted by Trish "Already what?" yells Trish. "Fused with the others in the room during the INNOVATION." replies Bring...which causes the others in the room to freak out. "I thought you said you **WEREN'T GOING TO FUSE WITH HER UNTIL AFTER THE INNOVATION!"** screams Christary. "I don't know why the other three decided to do it maybe it has to do with some kind of connection she made when she met them?" replies Divine nova which further confuses the assembled people until..

"I think I can answer that." replies Tessa who awakens, but not in her voice but in Revive's voice. "So you and the others fused with her Revive? You know how dangerous that would be right." replies Divine. "_Well we didn't have control of the situation that's for sure!" _replies Regene.

"_We felt pulled toward her without our volition and the best explanation I can offer is that when the GN particles flowed into her they increased her Quantum Brainwaves **FAR** beyond what a normal Innovator would have safely done and the brainwaves harmonized with our quantum brainwaves in much the same way the twin drive principal works and forced us into a fusion." _replies Anew to the shock of the people in the room.

"So this process EMPOWERS their Quantum brainwaves beyond what is normally gained? Does that mean they have reached up to Soran Ibraham's Level!" replies Ribbons in the shock of everyone else in the room. (Authors note: Soran Ibraham is Setsuna's real name that he covers up by his codename as Setsuna F. Seiei for the people who didn't know about that.)

"_No while she is unusually monstrously strong the leftover power from the GN particle transfusion fused our bodies with hers in a way that we aren't completely fused and causes us to not be in unison and still have our own identities, her transformation into this new form as you can now see. This also makes her powers Slightly less because of all the people in her head with her but while she is considerably weaker than mister Ibraham she has power that can beat a regular innovade in combat...however she has no combat experience to use it properly." _replies Revive so that the others can review what was learned.

"So this can help us quite a bit in getting these new Meisters up to strength to control their gundams." replies Bring which causes the others to say their fears. "Wait don't tell me that the people we are fusing with are-" Trish starts and is interrupted by Divine "Yes but it seems that if you don't want to continue you can go back home and take Tessa with you but be warned that you will probably have a hard time explaining how your friend "changed."

After mulling over their decision the kids say. "You saved Tessa from what we her friends didn't know about and for that we will do as you want." replies Brierdy in a leadership tone. "So we first go through innovation and fusing with you guys then get to the gundams?" replies Trish in a brave fashion. "But you guys will outlive your families and friends-"replies Hilling with worry until...

"We don't have families, our families our either dead or abandoned us when Terra was hurt and for that we don't need to worry about them; besides friends? We are the only friends we have and will always have at the least." Replies Dustin while putting his thump down. "Bro says he wants to give it a go and there is no way in hell I'm leaving Terra alone to do this. Besides I'm used to people in my head a couple more won't hurt." replies Christary while throwing his hands behind his head.

"So its decided?" Replies Ribbons with everyone agreeing, "Alright lets begin the process again!" replies Ribbons while getting back into position with Tessa saying "Then let the angels rise." which everyone agrees to.

play Friends AKA Gundam OO ending 2 of season 1

After the 4 more times to cause the INNOVATION/fusion process which keeps the same attributes like Tessa for Trish who get's Silver-light purple skin and high heels, while Brierdy got Silver-Blue/bronze, Dustin got Silver-Green/blue and Christary got Silver-orange/black with his current eyes as permanent parts of his eyes and have grown to 6'8 with a six pack and very good physique.

"So now we should go?" Ribbons replies while permanently fused with Brierdy. "_Yeah guess your right about having room in here!"_ Replies Divine in awe while in Christary's body as well. "_Told you aibou!" _replies History happily which has everyone sweat drop.

"_Was that really necessary brother?" _Replies Hilling in Trish's body angrily. "_Whoa whoa whoa! when did you get to brother!" _replies Bring in Dustin's body shocked. "_Well now that we are fused with our allies we are technically all related." _Replies Regene who causes everyone to look at her weirdly. "New siblings! New siblings!" replies the Haro earlier Happily enjoying the situation...which causes everyone to look at him and laugh.

After finishing laughing Brierdy replies "Well what are to be our 'codename's?" "_Your nicknames will do fine but your real names will also be fine because no one in that dimension will be able to find information about you." _replies Ribbons which cause everyone to stop laughing and stare "**NANI!" **they scream. "_I forgot to mention that didn't I?" _Ribbons replies to everyone and they all nod in agreement... which causes Ribbons to face fault and have a cloud pour rain on his head.

"_HOW DO I KEEP ON FORGETTING THESE THINGS!" _Ribbons shouts at no-one in particular which causes everyone to sweat drop again. "Some things never change do they?" replies Trish with a happy smile. "Well they shouldn't be anything but this now NE?" replies Dustin in a reassuring tone. "Agreed." replies Christary and History. "Well lets go get in our new friends!" replies Tessa happily which cause everyone to happily agree and finally go outside to inspect their gundams. "New Journey! New Journey!" replies the haro happily floating along.

play Journey through the decade by Gackt

"So this is my Gundam right Ribbons?" Brierdy replies while looking at a Gundam which looks strikingly like the Exia except instead of the red that is on it is a slight metallic bronzish-crimson like the thrones except for the head which is the same on there however for the area where the white is instead a metallic Silver color much like the ELS themselves...instead of the normal exia chest instead the OO Qan[T] core is there and that on the sides of each of its shoulders in a OO fashion it has GN saber IV attached there with three GN sword/gun bits on it and on the back of the Gundam shoulders are multiple sword racks that hold in each a GN sword II normal/long/short, one GN saber V in it, and having multiple beam sabers in each container for a total of 32 throw able beam sabers there in all of the container's added together.

For the gundams backpack it has 2 OO Qan[T] bit holders/blaster has instead of the blaster under the thruster is another thruster where the barrel was and with the GN drives near it can cause instantaneous hyper powered thrust and with spare thruster that can also double as GN lasers that go around and attach to the core of the Gundam and armored between the two modified thrusters/lasers/bits has the Two drives attached to each other in a fashion not unlike what the quanta did in the movie in Quantum burst mode also it has bits on it like the quanta.

On its arms hold two GN sword I that have been upgraded so that they don't have to be in the gundams hands to be used, have an enhanced blaster mode that match's up with the GN sword III blaster mode, the blade is made out of the same materiel as the condensers much like the GN sword V as well. on the back of the arms there are two shield/blades that the OO seven sword/G uses for its self defense as well as offense.

On the back of the skirt armor instead of two beam sabers mounted there are 8 beam sabers with another two mounted on each hip like the Exia R2 and another 2 on the each-side of the shoulder armor. Down further than the hips are more condensers with extra thrusters put on the back of the legs like the Turn A Gundam.

"_Yes its name is Gundam Trailblazer in honor of what Soran Ibraham went through." _Replies Ribbons in a somewhat happy manner with which Brierdy or "Bronze" then nods and attempts to get in the cockpit which is remindful of the Gundam OO quanta's cockpit, sits down comfortably and says "Disengage GN system re pause. Priority passed to Brierdy "Bronze" Jr." replies Brierdy as calm as he can be will in one of his favorite paint schemes/and favorite Gundam in general as best as he can.

A Purple-silver Scanner passes over Brierdy's eyes and then body which causes him to slightly move with the sensor moving past him and applies the confirmation "OK GUNDAM TRAILBLAZER LAUNCH TIMING PASSED TO BRIERDY "BRONZE" JR.! WAITING LAUNCH COMMAND!" After calming himself down while feeling like the mobile suit is now his body and being told by Ribbons that it is permanently locked to him and no more scanning worries.

* * *

"I hope I can live up to their legacy" replies Dustin worriedly looking up at his Gundam in shock. "_Don't worry about it you are a good pilot and if I knew the first LOCKON STRATOS Neil dylandly any better than I do than he would say that 'you are the next me now show me how you change this world with these ideals by TARGETING AND FIRING!'!" _replies Bring while doing Lockon Stratos famous pose. "Y-Yeah I will show that I am the next Lockon Stratos or rather the new "Blitz-Break"!" yells Dustin while jumping into his Gundam.

The Gundam which is obviously Dynames but instead of its regular Green and black camo it is Green and Blue with the head obviously getting a major adjustment with three scopes and the holographic projector with an enhanced radio and com set with new holo-graphic scanners as well. The chest has been modified to carry the 2 GN pistol 3 hyper style and have 4 GN shield bit to cover the chest as well.

On its back like the Trailblazer the GN DRIVES are linked in pretty much the same way with a backpack covering the drives for protection and having 2 GN pistol 2 on its back in much the same way as the cherudim but they have instead of their sensors on the underside of it they are on its sides in a way that reminds someone of the GN sword III blaster mode and instead in their place is a beam saber in them.

In the lower back thigh area a complex but still explainable arrangement for the GN Shield bits I and II with the rifle bits also in the best order it can be with the 8 GN shield and 6 rifle bits 1 on the top in a half halo form but the bits have missiles and sensors also put on them for added firepower.

Under this formation a much larger formation occurs with the rest of the 12 GN shield II and rifle bits II in a half halo formation which makes the Gundam more into the Gundam Stargazer but still what it is. Under this and also being the closest to the waist is a back Thruster like the Cherudim and Zabanya Except the thrusters are removed and replaced with more GN pistol 2's in a holster and on the sides of it where the exia line of swords go are two extra GN rifle 1 bits with a blade mode on them for a melee mod after possibly losing his weapons.

On its legs are more condenser, missile batteries, and having 2 more GN pistols III except that they are more rapid-fire and have a full auto mode of fire. For main weaponry it has a 2 GN rifle 2 customs which are basically 3 of them attached together so it has in its machine gun mode of 9 barrels each to shoot with in a hyper accurate fashion. Also the pistols can act like bits too.

"So what's the old friends name?" replies Dustin getting in with a Zabanya type cockpit with 2 Haro ports with a Sniper scope on each side of him and a multi lock on system in the middle with a moving central screen to help with targeting; however the gundams controls are still the type that the Zabanya uses but have more buttons to control all of the other functions.

"Hello Meisters! Hello Meister!" times 4 by 4 different Haro's each with a silver color scheme in green, blue, yellow, and black. "Nice to meet you hope we can get along!" Replies Dustin while he pets them on their heads "YAY! YAY!" yells the Haro's who get into their places with Bring laughing happily.

"_Well now that you've met your new 'comrades' the 'old friends' name is Gundam Breaking snipe for the Lockon Stratos' great power at sniping!" _"Ok Cancel GN System re pause, all systems online for start-up! Transfer firing and launch control to your new pilot Dustin "Blitz-Break" Miller! Lockon-Stratos's successor is now ready to target and fire for success!" replies Dustin when the scanner of the same color as before passes over him and has on screen "OK! GUNDAM BREAKING SNIPE! ALL SYSTEMS 100%! LAUNCH AND FIRING CONTROLS PASSED TO PERMANENT USER DUSTIN "BLITZ-BREAK"MILLER AS LOCKON-STRATOS SUCCESOR READY TO TARGET AND FIRE!" Now that that is handled Dustin grabs his controls and waits for everyone else to finish start up.

* * *

"I'm glad that my kindred spirit is helping me now" replies Christary calmly. "_Oui oui oui! Don't get careless again! I don't want to see a friend die again because of us!" _Replies History with Divine nova nodding his head and saying _"Our path is clear lets go!" _"Gotcha Aibou's!" replies Christary before he opens the cockpit and get in to find that the cockpit is like the harute's cockpit but also a mixture between a mobile suit cockpit and a fighter pilots and with a shock a third pilot seat. "_Now this is how I like it NE!" _replies History with the others agreeing before sitting down to run system checks.

The Gundam which looks like Kyrios but its head has instead a head that is a mixture between it and Harute with 4 blue eyes with a Yellow holographic armor with its yellow antennas with an enhanced sensor package as well as the Breaking snipe but somewhat weaker. Its paint scheme is a darker orange with instead of the white on the mobile suit is a black/gold color which blends well with the orange.

The backpack is the same as the previous gundams except that the thing covering it is a modified backpack for the Harute with the lasers able to bend inward and outward with extra missiles and 20 Blitz bits (Authors note: I have no clue what the Harute's Bits are they are too fast to identify even when slowing the DVD to 1/10 its speed to identify it and all I can figure is that they are like the bits that the Arche Gundam uses but are much more powerful, smaller, and faster.) Which can sprout beam blades to cut the opponent or fire beams.

With that the weapons on its each of its arms are 2 GN machine guns II attached to each other by their grips, but the grips are shortened so that both weapons can be fired at once and the main finger and pinky finger of the Gundam shoots the guns with the arm looking like Arios's arm with 2 GN sub-machine guns that pop out of the bottom of the gundams arms. On the each side of the arm where the gundams heat shield/pincer of doom is supposed to be is a GN buster sword like the Harute uses except that it holds them on its arm which has a machine gun mode and is used for its regular cutting mode or its 'Pincer" mode in dangerous fashion.

The legs are majority different from any of the Kyrios line that it has a 4 GN thruster around the feet that are directly feed into the drives so that they can immediately use thrust faster and are as big as a GN drive with the legs having a beam saber attached to the bottom of them much like the Arche Gundam and Aegis Gundam. The only other difference is that the legs have condenser tanks that can be used for an even faster burst of speed and have missile batteries attached to protect them.

"_By the way this mobile suit is called the Destroyer in honor of the Alleluyah's resolve to mend his past with his own hands." _replies Bring which causes the others to stop what they were doing and pause. "Weird thing to honor but my previous sempai will guide me to victory so let's go Gundam DESTROYER! Remove GN system re pause, pass all controls and coordinates to pilot, Christary "History" Reaper! so that I can fly to the intercept point!" yells Christary which causes the others in his head to clap their hands.

After the scan which registered him as the only user at this point It says "ALL PRIORTY AND COORDINATES REGISTERED TO PILOT CHRISTARY HISTORY REAPER! ALL GN PARTICLES AT MAX POWER AND READY TO FLY! ALL CONTROLS PASSED TO YOU GOOD LUCK! :)" "D-Did the computer smiley us?" replies Christary scared. "YOU BET I DID NOW QUIT WHINING AND GET READY!" replies the screen again.

* * *

"I really hope I can hit my targets correctly with this thing or I could cause wayyyyyy too much damage to all not in my way?" replies Trish in a very scared fashion "_Daijobu (means no worry's) ill help you aim partner now lets go!"_ replies Hilling with a fashion and moves Trish into the pilot seat where it looks exactly like the Raphael cockpit except that the blue screen is replaced with purple.

The Gundam looks a lot like the Virtue except for the fact that it has had some remodeling and a unusual backpack that looks like it is another Gundam all together. The main armament difference is that on its leg armors GN shield/compressors is replaced with a thing of the same type except that it is a cannon and thruster with a barrel attachment on it to increase power output.

The same is with the Shoulder ones of the same type with them exactly the same way with all of them able to compress particles's at a much faster rate than the Virtue could ever even dream to do and that the extension can fold up. In the chest where the GN Bazooka I would go is a much shortened version that is the same as the ones on the condenser.

It also can still act like the bazooka in a high powered shot except that it can shoot out blasts that rival the Virtues power but can fire in an burst of 6 shots or it can use the hand GN bazooka II customs that can combine with it to become the Hyper Bazooka Custom Annihilator and fire a blast that can level a hundred thousands of miles in one shot. Its backpack has 4 cannons that rival the power of the condensers and has one of the GN drives while this Gundam has the other which are connected.

On the cannons turrets are a GN Bazooka 2 Custom part to focus the blasts even more power than before with the whole backpack in a black color. The Paint job of the armor is that the front armor is reinforced and the white is replaced with a purple/gold/silver mixture color scheme that contrasts the black secondary color on it harshly.

"So I gotta admit this Gundam is very comfortable as a whole." replies Trish in awe. "_Yeah it and the others can connect to here and get your favorite tunes and other stuff as well! Also this Gundam Saviors redemption has some secrets." _ Replies Hilling in a happy but stern tone. "Secret you mean Nadleeh right?" replies Trish in serious fashion.

"_Somewhat its called the Angelical [Nadleeh] system or the Seraphic Gundam now but the real secret is on the backpack its an old friend that was destroyed by the 'real' Ribbons!"_ Replies Hilling in a careful tone which causes Trish to widen her eyes. "You mean Seraphim?" She replies. "_Its the Seraphim II and it has major power use it when the time is right Trisha!" _Replies Hilling in a happy fashion.

"Ok now let us go forth! Us five will show this world what happens when you hurt the innocent! GN system re pause is hereby stopped until my say so! Transfer all power to thrusters and set launch timing for Trisha "Trish" Mactavish!" Yells Trish while her eyes flash into Innovator mode.

After the scanning starts and finishes it by putting the others on holographic display around her much like how tieria was displayed in the quanta's systems. "ALL COORDINATES AND CONTROLS ARE PASSED TO YOU! THE FUTURE OF A PEACEFULL WORLD IS IN YOUR HANDS DONT DESTROY OUR BEST SHOT AT IT UNTIL AFTERWORDS AND USE THE POWERS THAT ARE BEQUETHED TO YOU IN THE FASHION YOU DESIRE! GUNDAM SAVIORS REDEMPTION AT MAX THRUSTER POWER READY FOR LAUNCH!" replies the computer in a fashion that makes Trish take an deep breath and...

* * *

"I-I don't want to hurt anyone!" replies Terra to her other guests. "_You don't have to but you must be able to fight to protect the people and what they stand for!" _Yells Revive at Terra which causes her to freeze and start crying. "_Revive please calm down you are scaring her look Terra-" _Replies Anew who then comforts Terra by hugging her and humming a tune (if you want to know the tune its the one which Daido Katsumi does on his harmonica in the kamen rider Eternal movie). "-_Lets focus on protecting the children and the defenseless first and with the power of your old friend here, you wont have to kill anyone." _Says Regene in a caring manner. "B-But what if I make a mistake I don't want to hurt anyone!" cries Terra.

"_We are first going to practice and then-" _Starts Revive until.._ "-Your friend that you took care of over this time with love is going to help you along to protect the lives along with the Haro you met." _Replies 2 voices with 1 of them familiar and the other not so much. "A-Aeolia Schenburg and the trinity siblings!" cry's Terra with Aeolia helping her up using a cloth to clean her face.

"The only way the world can understand each other is if there are more people like you in the world who doesn't care about the things that the people have done and I very much hate it when women cry." replies Aeolia in a caring fashion before he finishes wiping her face clean.

"T-Thank you Mr. Schenburg-San!" replies Terra happily before she bows and then "And hello to you too Trinity Siblings-San!" she bows toward the Siblings with respect. "Well she's cute isn't she Johann-onisan?" replies Nena trinity in a very happy manner.

"Well she isn't like most of the other Bastards that we've met Ow!" Johann replies while holding his head after it was hit by Aeolia "No cursing in front of your elder's!" Aeolia yells at Johann. "Okay Aeolia-Ojijisan!"replies Johann replies while muttering something under his breath. "What was that?" replies Aeolia angrily. "Nothing!" yells Johann in fear. "Sorry for that." replies Michael while bowing for apologies.

"I-its no problem and I'm glad that you still have family." replies Terra regretfully when she realizes something. "Um not to sound rude but which one of you also spoke during that moment of advice?" replies Terra in a wondering fashion. "_Sorry about that Tessa-Chan its me your old friend!" _Replies the person in question or rather Gundam in question to which Terra then gasps and apologizes for not recognizing him in the first place.

The Gundam while it is a Sefer Rasiel is different than what she had when she went into the portal with the others obviously. Its main difference between that it isn't wood, 1 foot tall, doesn't have a head bigger than the rest of its body, and talks is that it has instead of the Green on its head that tells its name it is a pinkish-purple color like the meister in questions hairs and eyes.

Its eyes aren't green but are a deep azure blue like with the paint on the original main body. It has a metallic sky blue color much like its main color scheme in the area where the white is and Has pink/purple/gold color mixture on the area where its chest, shoulder, skirt armor, and backpack are all the same color of this mixture; the leftover parts on the Gundam except for the cockpit red are a dark blue color. The other weird parts of this Rasiel is that it has weird stabilizers on its feet and Shoulders like the OO Raiser and on its back the proto-bits are attached to an unusual backpack and instead of five sefers attached to it instead its one with multiple connection ports while holding the GN drives in it to instantly recharge the bits and all of the bits are the same color as the mixture above.

On its main body it has 4 GN cannon bits on it much like the reborn's Gundam but can go to the back and double as thrusters as well as the proto-bits. On the cannon bits are 2 beam sabers per side to make a total of 4 per cannon for a grand total of 16 beam sabers that can be thrown much like the Exia or as a melee weapon for the Gundam/bits.

For its arms it has one GN rifle Reborn's type custom and a shield like the reborn's on it with bits as well and because of the way the rifle is placed it can fold downward so the hands can make GN claws like Hi lings mobile suit and has two seven sword/G type buster swords to use as well with the rifles as they can all fit on the same arm and the rifles also have a beam saber attached to them to act as bayonets/blades if the situation calls for it. On the back of the arms in occurrence are two long barrels that seem to not be powered by GN particles? and folded under the arms much like the buster Gundam, Launcher strike, Launcher impulse, and Destiny Gundam.

On each arm as well between the shield and folded rifle is a Buster sword much like the one the Arche Gundam has, but is much shorter to the point of being mistaken for a blade attachment to the shield and each has an assault rifle mode that works without much issue with melee the only differences between it and its previous user is that the user will use it to save lives and also is in the same color scheme as its chest.

Its GN condensers are also colored Gold and the center jewel is also the same color. On its hips are two GN hyper cannon/sniper rifles that the thrones used with extreme prejudice and has since been upgraded so that it can fire in tandem or single.

On the front of the skirt armor are GN fangs which resemble that of the Reborn's Gundam and on the back of the skirt armor is beam sabers much like the trailblazer except that these are purely designed for rapid thrust guided throwing to the unfortunate victims of oppression they are also used as bits for the purpose of this or can be thrown with the color of the handle the deep red that the reborn's Gundam is proud of.

Line break after inspecting the Gundam on the outside.

"_So are you ready to go Tessa-Chan?" _replies the mobile suit happily. "R-Right!" replies Terra who then floats toward the Gundam. "Take care of the ships and yourself's!" Yells Aeolia which causes Tessa to think about what he said "What do you mean ships?" yells Terra to Aeolia...from which he replies "Well you need transport right so use the seraphic I and II! yells Aeolia.

"And don't forget we are helping her out right?" replies Nena to Aeolia. "I expect good behavior for doing this and that you don't go on a rampage like you did last time!" yells Aeolia to the trinity siblings. "Don't worry Grandfather Schenburg-San we will protect her with the new thrones and us as well!" replies Michael while bowing his head and the group finishes their business while heading toward another hanger...

When Terra reaches the cockpit she takes a deep breath and opens the hatch to find...**NOTHING!** "_Why is there no cockpit here!"_ Screams Revive, Anew, and Regene in unison. "Maybe its like the mobile trace system?" replies Terra to the bewilderment of her fellow aliens _ "What's the 'Mobile trace' system?" _Asks everyone but Terra and the gundam who then have sweatdrops and face drop.

"In laymen's terms its a system to have the mobile suit copy your movements to the absolute best increasing reaction time to the greatest that you can do without worry for a mishap with the controls and also gives trained martial artists an **EXTREME** advantage over everything!" replies the Rasiel happily which cause the aliens to drop their jaws at that with them couldn't comprehending that this had something that they didn't know about.

"But-"replies Terra worriedly which cause them to turn their attention to her. "The suit to make it work is apparently very constrictive to the point of destroying bones!" which causes everyone but the Rasiel to look terrified. "_T-then we will change systems then." _replies Anew horridly. "No time have to get ready to launch now and besides I doubt that Reborn Sefer Rasiel here would hurt me on purpose now really!" Terra says bravely while patting the insides of the Gundam in a manner of courage and trust...which start up the systems to the ELS shock. "_N-now wait a minute-"_ starts Regene but..

"Disengage the GN system re pause for until after training! Run mobile trace system! Pass the priority to launch over to Tessa 'Terra' rose! Ready to save the world from disaster as a Gundam meister of celestial being!" Terra replies by making a pose like Go-on yellow or Ranger yellow from Go-onger or power rangers RPM... which causes everyone to fall over.

After a confirmation sound the Haro who mysteriously got in there connects to the top of the Gundam cockpit and then..."GUNDAM REBORN SEFER RASIEL IS PASSING PRIORITY OVER TO THE CUTIE PERMANENT USER! GUNDAM REBORN SEFER RASIEL IS PASSING PRIORITY OVER TO THE CUTIE PERMANENT USER! ACTIVATING THE QUANTAM TRACE! ACTIVATING THE QUANTAM TRACE!" Replies the haro in a loud voice with rings coming down and preparing for the worst, Tessa tenses up for...nothing?

"Nani!" replies Tessa who moves her head and the screen moves as well which shocks her and the others on board except the Rasiel and haro she then looks down to see a holographic armor around her (much like the movie lost in space, what the kid used to control the robot.) and in the middle of the suit is the celestial being logo with the colors of the armor as a gold color. "_I guess it uses quantum brainwaves to move around now instead of physical suit? With a general representation to show that it is active?" _replies Anew wondering what else this Gundam has in it.

"Guess that makes sense." Terra replies then sees a flash on the screen which says on it and speaks in a robotic females voice. "PULSE, RESPIRATION, HEARTRATE, METABOLISM, AND CONDITION**,** ALL GREEN! READY FOR MISSION! GUNDAM REBORN SEFER RASIEL'S CONTROL IS GIVEN AND PASSED ONTO MEISTER TERRA! READY FOR LAUNCH! ALL GUNDAMS READY FOR LAUNCH!" Tessa then checks her screen to see that the others are all in their gundams with the clamps on their gundams coming off and are waiting for...oh!

-replay Daybreaks bell again-

"Gundam Reborn's Sefer Rasiel! Terra Rose! Going to Protect the people!" Terra yells before she is launches off of the launch pad.

"Gundam Saviors Redemption! Trish Mactavish! Annihilating all in the path to peace!" yells Trish before she is launched off of her pad.

"Gundam Destroyer! Christary reaper! Flying to the rescue!" Yells Christary before he is launched of of his pad and then turns into flight mode with the buster swords acting as ski's the machine guns used to attack people in front/down/up.

"Gundam Breaking Snipe! Dustin Miller! Acquiring the target to start blitz firing all my power into!" Yells Dustin before he is launched into the air of his pad.

"Gundam Trailblazer! Brierdy "Bronze" Jr.! Blazing a Trail for all who wants to follow!" Yells Brierdy as he is launched into the air with the others in glee.

With a loud rumble the secondary doors open to show the two ships Aeolia and Ribbons were talking about and they looked quite similar to Ptolemy I and II but the major difference was the fact that they could combine so that they can launch up to 7 Ms at once! The Sephiracal I also has weapons and both of the ships have a twin drive system with regular drives that can connect together like the other gundams to reach the output of a Gundam like the others are using. Also unlike the Ptolemy's they are silver with gold where the blue is.

After a rumble of the engines the ships then depart their base which then starts to fall apart. the ships then reach outside into an asteroid belt where the other gundams are as well.

"So you brought us out here to train I take it?" replies Brierdy wondering. "_We were until you guys decided to BLOW UP OUR BASE BY LAUNCHING!" _screams Ribbons which everyone hears and covers their ears including the Rasiel. "How were we supposed to know that?" replies Brierdy in a quick fashion.

"_It doesn't matter now we will have to get you guys to our location which will take time...time in which we can implant the necessary combat experience into your heads."_ Replies Regene which cause everyone to agree. "So where are we going to by the way?" Terra asks inquisitively.

"_To answer you your heading toward the battlegrounds of GUNDAM: SEED to see if we can get the Gold, Green, and Mirage frames away from enemy groups. Then help kira Yamato in his long battle coming, then hopefully save some people who shouldn't die. We also have a home planet in that dimension that is entirely uninhabited except for the nature there and celestial being facilities there to help with the repairs that will be definitely occurring; and the only way to reach this planet is by quantum teleports." _Replies Ribbons slowly which causes the pilots to stop and say "sounds good."

Which causes the ELS to open their mouths in shock and Hilling asks "Wait no WHAT!" "You guys saved a friend of ours life and for that we will fight to repay that promise cause that's how we go right guys?" replies Trish with everyone nodding in unison and getting ready for the trip to Helioplis...the place where it all starts.

End chapter 1 set standby GN system pausing until next chapter.

Ok people this explains the characters, gundams, objectives, abilities somewhat, and before you guys ask it in the reviews...**THE FLIPPING INNOVADES ARE NOT WHO THEY ARE IN THE SHOW! THEIR BACK TO THEIR ORIGNAL BODIES AND ARE CONSIDERED OC'S FROM THIS POINT ON FOR THE EASILY ACCESABLE PICS OF THEM FOR CONVEINECES SAKE UNTIL I CAN THINK UP OF A NAME FOR THE ELS INHABITATING THEIR NOW FUSED BODIES! THE REAL BODIES WERE USED BY ELS MUCH LIKE THE SPARE RIBBONS TYPE IN THE MOVIE SO NO THEY WONT COME BACK! THE TRINITY SIBLINS ARE ALIVE FOR THE FACT THAT RIBBONS IS THEIR DAD AND CAN BE CONSIDERED INNOVADES FOR THE FACT OF THIS FANFICTION AND AS SUCH ARE IN TRANSFERED NEW BODIES AND THE FACT THAT THE INNOVADES BEFORE THE TRINITY'S ARE LONG DEAD! AEOLIA IS HERE FOR VARIOUS REASONS SUCH AS HE MADE A CLONE OF HIMSELF AS AN INNOVADE! THIS IS A PURE BIASED OPINION FOR THE WORK OF THIS FANFICTION AND I WON'T TAKE ANY FLAK ABOUT STOPPING THAT! THIS BOLDED AND UNDERLINED MESSAGE WILL BE REPEATED AT THE BEGGINING AND END OF EACH CHAPTER HENCEFORTH SO READ IT BEFORE POSTING IT IN THE REVIEWS AS QUESTIONS! **

Now that that is handled, the reason that it seems to be rushed for the characters is that the reasons will be explained into the story later and there will be romances of the sort because all of my stories will have romance of some sort in it and I wont take flak for being optimistic in that regard! The next chapter will hopefully be up into the week as I re-read Gundam astray volumes 1-3 and re watch Gundam seed episodes 1-50 and Gundam seed destiny episodes 1-50 as well to get my facts correct and also refresh my memory of what I have done! Other multiple stories will be released over the following days as well so I can focus on other things without worries on forgetting the stories.

[Another note is that while the characters mobile suits are powerful they have no experience in actual combat tactics except for Christary and Dustin and in their cases they weren't in a mobile suit cockpit so this will be a hard time getting used to fighting and will be making mistakes or some incident will happen that will diminish their power considerably.]

So until then Ha Cha!


End file.
